Reginald
Reginald (レジナルド Rejinarudo) is a butler of the wealthy Pister Family. Specifically he's Sterling Pister's personal butler. Once a well known Bishokuya, Reginald gave up that part of his life after his wife died. Appearance Reginald is a tall man with short black hair, brown eyes and a thick mustache. He wears a white shirt, a black waistcoat with a small bow tie and black pants. Over his right eye he wears a black leather strap as an eye patch. Just below his left shoulder is a small black knob, that he keeps hidden beneath his clothing. This knob is a form of knocking that was done to him by his wife. Personality History As a child, Reginald grew up in a ramshackle orphanage. In this dreary place, he spent most of his days with the light in his life, Mathilda, another orphaned child. She was his only friend, and would call him Reggie while he called he Matti. She had an adventurous soul, always wanting to explore and try new things, whereas Reginald just wanted to be around her. Because of this, she would always take him on her little excursions. One thing that particularly peaked her interest was cooking, but because of the limited budget the orphanage got for food, she wasn't allowed to cook there. So instead she would get Reginald to catch anything that he could, and she would try her best to cook it. This became their most played game, where they pretended to be a Combo where Reggie was the Bishokuya and Matti was the Chef. The things that he could catch were limited to small stuff like bugs, frogs, and of course random plants he'd find, but she would try her best to make it delicious and they would eat it together. Their happy days together ran short however, when someone adopted Mathilda, something that was quite rare for the orphanage... After that, he stopped being a Bishokuya as it was too painful for him and started drinking all the time. It was at this point in his life that he met Caroline Pister, the madame of the Pister Family. She was pregnant and going into labour, but nowhere near a hospital. The only one around was Reginald. He helped her give birth to her son and the heir to the family. Due to her eternal gratitude to the man that helped her in her time of need, and not wanting him to throw his life away, she offered him a job to watch over her son that he helped her give birth to and he accepted. Synopsis Full Course Hors d'Oeuvre: Soup: Fish Dish: Meat Dish: Main Course: Salad: Dessert: Drink: Equipment * Knocking Guns: Reginald keeps two knocking guns on his person. He uses these to perform knocking on live ingredients. Powers & Abilities Intimidation Intimidation is a technique that can be performed by powerful individuals who have Gourmet Cells inside them. The act of intimidation is to let ones Appetite Devil show its face. An Appetite Devil is a semi-physical manifestation of their Gourmet Cells that can be seen by others. These Devils show off the true strength of the individual, letting everyone in the vicinity to know how strong that person is, scaring off those that are weaker than them. Reginald's intimidation takes the form of a demonic, skeletal being with large horns, a black mustache, long blonde hair and green fire coming out of it's eye sockets. These flames tend to cast the surroundings in an eerie green light. It wears a thick black rope tied around its torso and it's lower body is black. Knocking Knocking is a non-lethal method of capturing wild beasts that involves striking nerves or pressure points to temporarily paralyze the target. This can be done with specialized guns that inject biodegradable needles into the body or by striking certain spots with the users own body. Not only can knocking be used to cause temporary paralysis, it can also be used to restart hearts or alter ones physical appearance. Knocking is a very difficult technique to master because every species has different knocking spots, therefore it requires a lot of research in order to be really skilled at it. Reginald has become very skilled at knocking, being capable of knocking most Human World beasts, as well as several Gourmet World beasts. He is, however, an amateur in comparison to the skill his wife displayed while alive. She was considered an artist at knocking, with her skill mainly coming from the "voice of the ingredients" speaking to her. It was from her that Reginald learned how to do knocking. He does have a memento of his wife's knocking skill implanted in his body, a small black knob beneath his left shoulder. This was a seal placed on Reginald to contain his strength, as without the knocking he is a towering mass of muscle. By turning the knob counterclockwise, the knocking incrementally gets released; and by turning it clockwise, the knocking gets reapplied. Appetite Energy Egg Timer: Relationships Mathilda Sterling Pister Trivia * When Reginald became a butler for the Pister family, he left his surname behind, thus cutting his ties with his life prior. Behind The Scenes * Reginald's appearance is based off of Giriko Kutsuzawa from Bleach. ** Reginald's powers are partially based off of him as well. Category:SuBash Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Bishokuya Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Food Honor User Category:Human World Category:Human Category:Married Characters Category:Widower